


The Resistance

by taehyungamour



Category: ITZY (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abilties, Action, Adventure, Government Fiction, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Rebellion, Revolution, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyungamour/pseuds/taehyungamour
Summary: Their worlds had ended the second they found out about their abilities, the days they were separated from their families, and the countless hours spent inside capsules and facilities, being experimented on and tortured.However, the rebellion brings them hope, and once they manage to overthrow the government system that has killed their friends, endangered their families, and ruined their lives, their lives will begin again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fic I didn't know I would ever write. I was too lazy to come up with other characters so I just settled upon some of my favorite groups! I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes <3

He stands beside the broken down doors. Glass crunches beneath his black boots as he steps forward, his hands in fists at his side. It’s dark, but moonlight gleams from the opening on the wall, the ones that used to be windows. He’s trying to be quiet, but the glass makes more noise than he needs. He continues nonetheless, his sweaty black hair bouncing against his forehead. Sweat glistens on his brow, his neck, even on his arms. He’s tired of running and hitting, but he must continue. 

“Hello?” He says, using the same tone he uses whenever he speaks. Still, his voice booms across the room due to the eery silence. 

There’s a shuffling sound and his head snaps in the direction where it came from. His fists shoot upwards and they land just in front of his chest. 

“I won’t hurt you, I’m here to help you.” He tries to keep his voice from wavering, but this is his first rescue mission, and he can’t help himself from feeling terrified. 

The shuffling continues. He moves slowly, one step in front of the other. Glass cracks below his boots, and he’s on the lookout for any broken debris or furniture that can cause him to trip. 

“I promise, I’m here to save you. My name’s Namjoon and-”

All of a sudden, he feels ice hug his ankles. He looks down and his feet are completely enveloped in ice. He’s found someone, now he just needs them to trust him. But before he can speak again, someone stands up from behind a broken wooden table. 

It’s a boy. A boy with chocolate brown hair that falls messily over his forehead. It seems to be wet, and Namjoon knows why. His midnight black eyes stare deep into Namjoon’s, and Namjoon can immediately tell that he’s being read, observed. The boy’s hands are holding a spear. Only it’s made of ice. 

Namjoon’s hands open, “I’m not a red coat. I’m just like you.” 

The boy tilts his head to the side, now suddenly wearing a confused expression. 

Namjoon knows the boy probably doesn’t believe him, so he moves his leg and ends up breaking the ice. The boy takes a step back, his eyes widening as Namjoon continues moving. 

“I have super strength. I’m here to help you.” 

The boy opens his mouth to say something, but he’s interrupted before he has the chance to speak. In walks a young girl with long brown hair that’s tied into a ponytail. It bounces as she walks, but it seems she’s only focused on Namjoon, and not on the boy before him. 

“Ryujin found two. I haven’t found any but-” 

She gasps and widens her eyes as she spots him. Before she can take in what's happening, she disappears. The boy’s eyes widen even further and Namjoon turns to look, only to discover that the girl is nowhere to be found. He turns back to the boy immediately and he takes another step toward him. 

“See? We’re just like you. My friend here can become invisible.” 

The boy is looking at Namjoon again, and it seems as though he’s finally believing the elder.   
“You’re not much older than I am, are you?” Namjoon asks, now seeing that the boy is moving toward him. 

He doesn’t say anything and Namjoon reaches out for his hand. The boy takes it and Namjoon looks into his eyes just as the girl appears again. 

“Don’t worry. You’re safe now.” He assures him, “What’s your name?” 

The boy hesitates to speak, but he does so nonetheless, “Hoseok.” 

“Alright, Hoseok. This is my friend Yeji,” He points at the girl who’s waving at him and continues, “She’s going to take you to the aircraft that’ll take you to our base. Don’t worry, she’ll take good care of you.” 

Hoseok lets go of Namjoon’s hand and he makes his way towards Yeji, who’s much smaller than he is. She gives him a warm smile and they make their way out of the dirty room and down the dark hallway with fallen lights and broken down doors. 

Namjoon follows after them, his hands turning into fists again as he walks. He can never be too careful, especially in a place like this. 

—

When Hoseok arrives at one of the aircraft's, he’s terrified. Yeji hasn’t spoken to him, but he isn’t scared of her. He’s afraid of the aircraft itself. It was what brought him here, and his mind is scarred with the memories of that day. 

Yeji turns to him, understanding he might be uneasy to walk into it, “Don’t worry. We stole it from them. It’s ours now.” 

As they enter, Hoseok’s mind flashes back to his memories. He remembers the guards dressed in all red, their masks, and their voices. He remembers being handed a blue pill that made him sleep throughout the plane ride, and he remembers the faces he stood beside. 

Yeji tells him to sit beside the window. The aircraft is crawling with technology and two people up front control it all. Instead, of the red the guards wear, they wear black. They don’t have any masks, and it doesn’t seem like they’ll give them any pills. 

Just as Namjoon walks in, the door closes and Hoseok can hear the engines roar. He looks up at Yeji and she gives him a smile to reassure him. Hoseok looks around and notices he’s sitting beside three others. They wear yellow and blue uniforms, meaning they’re ranked higher than Hoseok. He wears a green uniform. 

He doesn’t speak, mostly because he doesn’t know the other three beside him. They seemed to be just as terrified as he does. 

The plane starts levitating and Hoseok tries to get a good luck at everyone on the aircraft, excluding the males beside him. 

He can’t see the pilots but he does focus on the girl standing beside Yeji and Namjoon. She has short blue hair and she wears the same outfit as they do. Hoseok wonders what kind of abilities she has and he feels a tap on his shoulder as he does so. He turns to face the boy who tapped him on the shoulder with furrowed eyebrows. 

“She has super speed.” The boy answers and Hoseok’s eyes are widened again. 

“What? How did you- know I was-”

“I can read your mind.” He responds, his tousled black hair bouncing as the aircraft flies. 

Hoseok looks down and he reads the hospital bracelet the boy has on his wrist. Park Jimin, seventeen, mind manipulation and control. 

He looks up again, “I’m Hoseok. I have water abilities.” 

The boy turns to the other two beside him and Hoseok focuses on their uniforms. Jimin’s is yellow, and they both wear green. 

“Hoseok, this is Taehyung,” He points at the boy on the far side who’s slightly waving hello, “He has psychokinesis.” 

Jimin points at the boy beside him, “This is Jungkook. He has reality-warping abilities.” 

Hoseok stares at both of them and he realizes that they all might be the same age as Jimin. Jimin shakes his heads and answers the question in Hoseok’s mind, “Taehyung and I are the same age. Jungkook is sixteen.” 

Hoseok gawks as he takes in that his thoughts aren’t exactly private around Jimin. 

“I’m nineteen.” He murmurs, “Just turned nineteen a few days ago.” 

“We’re about to land soon. I suggest you prepare yourselves for impact.” Ryujin yells, her voice surrounded by the sound of air roaring inside of the aircraft. 

Jimin, upon instinct, envelops his hand with Hoseok’s and the boy doesn’t mind. Soon, the aircraft hit the floor and Hoseok bounces up in his seat as it does. The door opens instantly and the two pilots bounce up. Hoseok relies on that the pilots are both girls and that they both have the same short hair as Ryujin, only theirs is black. 

Ryujin points at Hoseok and Jimin, “Jimin and Taehyung, you’re coming with me.” 

They both step towards her. They’re the first ones to get off the aircraft. Namjoon follows behind and Yeji turns to Jungkook and Hoseok, “You two will come with me.”

Once they hop off the aircraft, they follow Yeji, who is slowly starting to take off her bulletproof vest. Namjoon and the pilots head somewhere else, and Hoseok can only see them for a couple of seconds before he walks into a building. 

The building s surrounded by large trees and bright green grass. Massive windows that touch the ceiling stand before Hoseok’s eyes, and he walks through two steel doors that are attached to a concrete wall. The doors close as soon as they enter a large empty white room with another door at the end of it. 

Yeji stops and she turns to face them. Just then three red lights appear and they move forward at a slow pace.

“We’re just being checked for any diseases, viruses, or injuries.” She says, and then the doors open once the lights are gone. 

She turns around again and continues forward. Jungkook and Hoseok look at each other for a few seconds, both of them silent. 

As they walk through the doors, Hoseok looks around at the world they’ve entered. It’s a large room with white lights lining the floors. People wearing black uniforms walk around with tablets and clipboards. People in white coats are standing in front of a large group of computers that all seem to be connected. Yeji turns to the left and she takes off her jacket as she walks. 

Hoseok and Jungkook can’t help but look around, and in front of them, Yeji speaks. 

“This is the lobby. This is just where we input data.” 

Yeji opens yet another door and it leads them to grey staircases. They all start walking up and Hoseok notices the numbers made out of metal on the walls.

Yeji turns around to face them, “The second floor is for doctor check-ups and its where the infirmary is. The third floor is for training, and the fourth floor is the cafeteria.” 

Hoseok stares at the numbers while Yeji keeps speaking, “The fifth floor is for when you’re bored. There’s a library, a computer room, a few game rooms, and an indoor basketball court for you to use.”

She stops in front of the door of the sixth floor, “And, the sixth and seventh floors are where your rooms are. You’re not allowed to go to the seventh floor, as it's for girls only, or to the eighth floor reserved just for people like us, wearing black uniforms.” 

She opens the door and Hoseok and Jungkook walk down a hallway with doors that have room numbers plastered on them. All the doors are closed. 

“Jungkook you’re at the room at the very end of the hallway. The people inside are your roommates for however long it is that you’re here, I suggest you befriend them. Hoseok, you are in this room,” She opens up the door in front of her with one hand and Hoseok stares inside, “you don’t have a roommate yet.” 

As Jungkook walks to his room, Hoseok walks into his. There are two beds on either side of the room. A light sits on the ceiling and a wide window with white curtains sits on the wall where the headboards of the beds hit. There’s a closet and an empty table in front of the bed on the right.

“Lunch is in an hour. When it’s time, a bell will go off to indicate you should go to the cafeteria. You head down on the second bell. Meanwhile, put on your new set of clothes, and try to get cozy.” She smiles before she closes the door and leaves Hoseok alone in the sunlight lit room. 

He stares at the clothes on one of the beds. He grabs the black t-shirt and takes his dirty one-off. The t-shirt is thin, but it’s warm and much better than the one he had on. As he takes off his pants he grabs the black sweatpants and he puts those on too. The socks and the boots follow. He stares at himself with the mirror behind the door and notices that he’s wearing all black too. He also notices that underneath the bed are a couple of slippers. 

He’s safe. He believes so now. 

— 

The bell rings after what seems to be an eternity later. Hoseok gets up from his bed, which he has now settled into, and he waits for the second bell to ring. 

His bed is surprisingly comfortable and the blankets are warm too. At the old lab, he used to sleep in cells, and in pajamas that felt like sandpaper against his skin. 

Five minutes later, the second bell rings and he walks outside, spotting Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung, who are also wearing the same clothes as Hoseok's. Only Jungkook wears a long sleeve. 

He doesn’t say anything to them and instead watches as more doors open and more boys walk out. They all wear comfortable shorts instead of the sweats Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook wear, and they pay no attention to them. They all wear different colored shirts too and instead of the boots, they all wear the slippers. Some of them huddle together and talk while others are silent as they make their way down the staircase. 

Hoseok decides to stick with Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung, and they too make their way down the staircase. As they reach the cafeteria Hoseok sees that they all grab trays and that they all have id cards in their hands. 

Hoseok looks at Jungkook, who’s beside him, and before he can ask about the cards, Ryujin appears. 

She gives them each hospital bracelets, “We don’t have ID cards for you yet so you’ll have to use these. They have codes that you’ll use to get your food,” 

They each put them on and stare at the information displayed on them. It’s only their names. Ryujin then gives them each a tray and she puts utensils on Jimin’s plate (as he’s the first one in line before all of them). The boys grab the same utensils and Ryujin walks with them as they move down the line.

“You’ll grab the daily meal,” Jimin does so, “And then you’ll grab rice and side dishes over there.” 

Ryujin points at the two tables with food on them and the boy's gape as they stare. 

“Water and beverages are over there,” She points at the table near the dishwasher and then she smiles at them, “I hope you guys enjoy the food.” 

She leaves and the boys all grab their food. Hoseok heads to the table after he grabs his meal and he scoops up some rice and places it on his tray. Then he grabs some kimchi and eggs. He realizes that he hasn’t eaten like this in years. After he heads towards the refrigerators beside the dishwasher and he pulls out a carton of strawberry milk as Jungkook grabs a banana one. 

They both look at each other and then they walk towards the table where Jimin and Taehyung are sitting. The cafeteria is filled with chatter and different voices. Some people are laughing, others are silent and sitting alone, and some are just having mindless conversations at filled tables. 

“This is so cool!” Jungkook mentions as he sits down across from Taehyung and Jimin. Hoseok sits beside him. 

Jimin shrugs, “I don’t know. It seems too good to be true.” 

The boys all stare at him, but Taehyung is the only one who talks. 

“He’s right. It does seem like there’s some sort of consequence or something-”

Jungkook shakes his head and he doesn’t hesitate to speak, “We’re safe here. This is an area full of people like us, people, willing to help us. I don’t think we’ll be tested here. 

Hoseok stops eating and he turns to face the boy beside him, “Jungkook don’t be naive. It’s probably still like the labs, only less strict.” 

Hoseok admits he did get a little too excited but he can’t help but agree with Jimin. He shouldn’t let himself trust these people so easily. 

The boys finish their meals without saying a word and as much as Hoseok wants to feel safe here, Jimin’s comment can’t seem to leave his mind. 

—

When he gets back to his room, there’s someone else inside. He’s sitting down on the bed opposite of Hoseok’s. His eyes are staring at the windows, and Hoseok can see his dirty clothes on the floor. He’s wearing the same clothes as Hoseok, only he isn’t wearing sweats. 

“Hi,” Hoseok speaks up, the male turning around at the sound of his voice. 

He stands up and backs away into the wall, “Who are you?”

“Your roommate.” 

Hoseok knows the male must be terrified, so he tries to keep his distance. It doesn’t help that the room isn’t big. 

“I’m Hoseok,” He continues speaking, “I just got here too.”

He lets the male process what is going on and as the male thinks, Hoseok stares at him. He’s tall, and he looks much older than he does. His hair is a shiny oil black and his eyes are the same. Along his forearm, he bears a nasty scar and it resembles the one on his knee. 

“I’m Yoongi.” The male finally speaks up. 

Hoseok smiles, knowing Yoongi still feels uneasy, and Yoongi speaks up again, “Where am I? And why am I here?”

Hoseok shrugs, “I don’t have an answer to either of those questions, but I can tell you that I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just like you, a lab experiment at one point too.” 

“Are they going to hurt me?” 

Hoseok knows Yoongi is referring to the people outside. The ones in uniforms. 

“I don’t think so.” And he genuinely doesn’t. 

It’s silent for a moment but as Hoseok makes his way to his bed, Yoongi asks him another question. 

“What’s your ability?” He asks, still feeling a bit uneasy. 

“Water, and you?” 

Yoongi doesn’t hesitate, “Fire.” 

And instantly, Hoseok’s mind travels back to the scars Yoongi wears. They’re not just regular scars, they’re burn marks.   
“Did they hurt you?” Hoseok looks down at his scars and Yoongi covers himself with the blanket. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He grumbles. 

Hoseok just responds with an, “Okay.” 

Shortly after, there’s a knock on the door and Namjoon walks in. He has a change of clothes in his hands and he first looks at Hoseok. 

“There are showers at the end of the hallway. Tomorrow the resource team will come with more spare clothes and shoes. This is all we have for now. Tomorrow you’ll be woken up for your ID processes, please make sure you’re up when the bell rings.” 

And just as fast as he walked in, Namjoon walks right out. He didn’t even glance at Yoongi, but Hoseok grabs his spare change and gives them to him. 

Trying to reassure him, Hoseok smiles, “Don’t worry. It isn’t like the lab here.” 

He stands up and heads out, his legs walking towards the showers. He desperately needs one.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! This wasn't really a strong one but it provided a lot of information. ily <3

The bell rings loud and nearly gives Hoseok a heart attack. Yoongi wakes up too and by instinct, they both look at each other with wide eyes. 

“I’m going to have to get used to that,” Hoseok breathes out, turning to the clothes rack beside the door. 

He stands up and walks toward the rack and the four pairs of shoes on the floor. The rack is split into red hangers and blue hangers. Hoseok grabs all the clothes on the red hangers and then two of the four pairs of shoes. 

He turns around and faces Yoongi, “The resource team arrived.” 

Hoseok grabs one of the t-shirts and some jeans and then heads off to the showers and bathrooms to change, leaving Yoongi alone with a million thoughts in his head. 

He stands up and grabs his clothes and shoes as his mind flashes back to the events that led to the labs, the ghost towns, and the ending of earth’s stable societies. 

The year was 2038 and no one saw it coming. Yoongi was born just after the first nuclear power plants were opened and he remembers the way cities were pulsing with energy. When he was young his father had worked at one of the power plants and his mother was a nurse. He lived a comfortable life without having to worry about fire sprouting out of his fingers. 

Back then there were parks full of fantastical shows generated with technology. Now that the world had more energy than anyone ever imagined, technology started to rebuild the world they lived in. Hovering trains and fast traveling planes were invented. Teleportation machines were created for countries with large bodies of water to cross and cities were fundamentally built with the help of technology. 

Yoongi still remembers the lights and the illuminating glass buildings. He remembers the screen that would appear in thin air and the advancements he got to experience while in school. Playgrounds were now tapped with VR technology and classrooms had more technology at their fingertips than anyone ever thought possible.

He also remembers the explosion of the power plant that not only took his father but his mother too. After the explosion teenagers with abilities started appearing and Yoongi was one of them. He hid to try and save himself from the sudden arrests and kidnappings of these children, but after he accidentally lit a building on fire, he too was taken. 

They put him on an aircraft along with thirty others and they drugged him so he wouldn’t see where he was going. He woke up in cells that could only be opened by the guards wearing red coats. He remembers seeing the news when he escaped after break hour. He caught a glimpse of it while looking for a way out on one of the computers in the guard's quarters. 

People were marching for him and people like him. People were being mass executed and they still marched. They held signs that would forever haunt his mind, and buildings were being torn down and shattered. Police aircrafts hung above the cities with their sirens screaming, and when he saw the headline that forever changed the way he saw the government. 

"Monstrous Teens Are Still On The Loose.”

He wasn’t a monster, but they were treating him like one. And mostly everyone in the whole world believed that they were monsters too. 

Before he could finish hearing whatever the guy on the computer was saying, he was tased and put in solitary confinement where he learned to never disobey again. They hit him and injected him with drugs that made him hallucinate. After months of being punished, he was finally released and put into his cell again. He never tried to escape again. 

Yoongi tried shaking away his memories but was met with a freshly changed Hoseok, who was staring at him with worry in his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

Yoongi grabbed his clothes and walked past the boy, unable to think about anything else other than the fall of society. The one caused by him and people like him.

— 

After Hoseok too his photo for his ID (he now owns one) they gave him a schedule too. He was to train like the others and learn with the others. His teacher was a girl named Yuna, who had been with the resistance since she was a toddler. Yeji assured him that she was more than capable to help him and the others. When Hoseok arrived to the training floor he was paired up with Jungkook. 

Yuna, who can clone herself, is leading the session with more confidence than Hoseok can ever imagine himself having. She has long hair like Yeji except hers is an icy platinum blond that is tied into a ponytail. She stands tall despite her age and is thin-framed with a narrow nose and a sharp jawline. 

“The red guards are more than prepared, but they refuse to see themselves as weak. Find the weakness and attack. That’s how you win.” 

In an instant, seven Yuna's appear. The clones are built from the concrete on the floor. Each clone mimics her movements, down to the way she breathes. In an instant, they’re gone again. 

“Before we can begin today’s target training, we’ll be warming up again. We won’t stop until your abilities have become second nature. Now, before we begin, we have to keep our bodies in shape, don’t we?” She grins as she stares at the group, her arms crossed over her chest. 

Jungkook and Hoseok look at each other, both afraid of what can happen next. 

Thankfully, Yuna is quick to alert them. 

“10 push-ups and then 10 sit-ups. Alternate lunges and jumping jacks once you reach the cafeteria. Keep running until you get to the outdoor fields. Once you arrive, do it all again until I tell you to stop. Go!” 

Everyone in the group starts their push-ups, Yuna’s fierce gaze watching all of them. Timidly, Jungkook and Hoseok do the same. As they do so, Yuna crouches down and smiles at them. 

“Don’t worry you’ll get used to it soon.” 

— 

After what seems to be an eternity, Yuna finally tells them to stop. They’re all sweating now and Hoseok can feel the sweat trickle down his spine. He never imagined his first day of training to look like this. 

“Now we can begin warm-ups. You each know your abilities better than I do, so it is up to you to know them enough to control them. Never forget that you are your ability, you tell it what to do. You control it.” 

As the group splits into pairs Yuna makes her way toward Jungkook and Hoseok. A bright smile is evident on her lips as she trudges over to them, her black uniform glistening underneath the sun. 

“What abilities do you have? I’m not all that tied to the data room like everyone else is.” 

Jungkook looks at Hoseok and then he answers, “I can warp reality.” 

This comes as a shock to Hoseok, who’s never heard of anyone having that kind of ability. Yuna, however, seems unbothered. 

“Alright then Jungkook, your goal today is to focus on cues on triggers. What causes you to use your ability and how can you prepare to use it effectively.” 

Both boys tower over her, but as she speaks, she does seem like the leader. She stands tall and proud, making the boys look small and timid. 

Then she turns to Hoseok, “And you?” 

“Water.” 

Yuna’s smile grows wider, “Yes! I’m experienced in that level of training. My friend Chaeryoung can create things like you can as well. I hope one day you can meet her.”

Hoseok doesn’t say anything, instead, he just nods. 

“Well then Hoseok,” Yuna continues, “Instead of focusing on triggers, focus on summoning. One of the first steps of being to control your ability is being able to call it. When you can make it appear, you can learn to control it.” 

She presses something on there watch and a timer appears over her head. 

“You have an hour and then we’ll begin today’s focus training. This warm-up is your time to get to know your abilities.” 

Before the boys can say anything else, she walks away, her body beginning to inspect the other in the group who are focusing on their abilities too. 

As Jungook walks forward to put some distance between Hoseok and him, Hoseok lets his mind wander to his ability. He’s used it before, but only after hours of being in the same room as the red coats and his doctors. How does he magically make his ability appear? Better yet, how does he make it listen to him?

He focuses on the grass before him and the pile of rocks just a few feet away. He notices Jungkook, who seems to be in his mind as well. 

Hoseok lifts his hand in the air and directs his palm to the pile of rocks. He can do this. He’s done it before, surely he can do it again. Right?

His mind wanders away and he motions for water to sprout of his fingers. It doesn’t. 

“Please,” He murmurs, “You’ve done it before.” 

He tries again, with no luck. 

Yuna sees him struggling and she walks over to him. She puts a hand on his shoulder and she's tall enough to reach his ear. 

“Remember the doctors. Remember the room you were in and what they told you to do.” Her voice is soft and gentle, and Hoseok can’t help but remember one of the doctors that used to speak to him. 

She put in numbers and ask questions that would be written down on her tablet. Hoseok was afraid of her, but Hoseok wasn’t afraid of Yuna. She wasn’t telling him what to do, wasn’t asking questions or injecting him with anything. Around him, there was no fence, no guards, not even a concrete wall. 

“I’m sorry I have to bring up these awful memories,” Her voice softens even more, “But it was the only way you were trained. It was the only time in which you saw your abilities and focused on them. Hopefully, these training sessions could give you memories to replace the old ones.” 

She walks away just as Hoseok tries again. He thinks back to the voices of the doctors, to their questions. He thinks back to the way they all watched him from behind a glass window, how they all wrote everything down. He took a deep breath and he tried to summon his ability just like he did back in that room. 

He closed his eyes and imagined the water sprouting from his fingertips. He thinks about it sprouting out and flying towards the pile of rocks. He thinks about each droplet becoming a wave, becoming a stem, or even rainfall. He imagines and takes a deep breath, and then he feels it. 

He feels the sudden surge in his forearm, the change of his nerves and bones. He feels his palm shake and just as he opens his eyes, the water flows out. It’s rainfall. He’s making rain. He looks up and sees the black cloud he’s created. It hovers over the piles of rock, and rain falls slow. 

Yuna claps and she speaks up again, “Alright, now make it go faster.” 

Hoseok knows exactly how to do that. His hands become fists and the rain falls hard. So hard, lightning makes the cloud flash with light. The rocks are being soaked and Hoseok can’t erase the goofy smile on his face. He did it. He made rain!

“See,” Yuna giggles, “Now you just need to focus on doing that faster.”

Then she trudges over to Jungkook, who’s been watching Hoseok. 

Yuna stands beside him, her eyes on the empty field in front of her.   
“You’re afraid of your ability, aren’t you?” Her eyes squint as she puts her hand behind her back. 

Jungkook shrugs, “I’ve never used it before. I don’t know what I can or can’t do.” 

“Now’s a good time to find out. I know that when you manipulate anything, you must first realize that everything that happens is because of your mind. Whatever you think of, whatever thoughts you have, they will control and manipulate.” 

Yuna takes a few steps back as she watches Jungkook. 

He keeps his eyes forward too, but he doesn’t hesitate to ask. 

“Where should I start?” 

Yuna stops moving, “Your mind, Jungkook. Think and imagine.”

And that’s what he does. 

He imagines his living room and what it looked like before he was taken. He imagines himself sitting at his dining table, his mom in the kitchen washing dishes, and his dad sitting on the couch a few feet in front of him, staring at the news. He thinks about the way the sunlight fell in through the open windows and how he could see his hallway light on. He was chewing on cereal as he watched, his eyes mindlessly staring at the wide tv and the events displayed on it. 

“We are still unsure of where these abilities come from but the outbreak is out of control,” One of the newsmen speaks in his Daegu accent, “We are unable to contain it, but it is safe you stay indoors.” 

Jungkook even imagines the voice that hacked its way onto the broadcast. He remembers the way the screen was static and how only four words were displayed. 

“THIS WAS YOUR FAULT.” 

By now, Jungkook had stopped eating and his mother had come out of the kitchen. 

“Your children are subjects of a recent experiment with dark matter and energy. Their abilities are results of a test we thought we could control, a test that even technology could not control. Augmented reality caused shifts in bones and minds and none of your children are safe. Not inside or out. This test was meant to prove our power as a society but was spun out of control when we wanted to control something we couldn’t. The children affected are those that were subjects to illegal injections when they were born please-”

And then the broadcast was brought back. Jungkook didn’t say a thing but his fear has sparked something he would never forget. 

He looked around the room and saw nothing but black. Within moments everything returned to normal but Jungkook’s parents both looked at Jungkook with fearful eyes. 

Jungkook fell the floor and he sobbed. His parents could do nothing more than hug him and cry too. 

As Jungkook opened his eyes, the field that was once in front of him was now gone. Instead, he was surrounded by darkness, just like before. His feet were bare and he was wearing his father's old uniform. His feet were touching cold water and he looked down, seeing as he was wearing the hospital bracelet that was once on his wrists. 

He tries to keep himself from freaking out, but his heart beats faster. He can hear his heartbeat but he pays no attention to it. Instead, he lifts his head and chokes back a scream. 

Before him are his father and his mother. They look the same. They both wear the same smiles and Jungkook’s eyes tear up as he walks towards them. 

“Mom?” He whispers, “Dad?” 

They grin wider and his mom holds out her hands. He envelops his hand around their bodies and snuggles himself up in her neck. He can feel their hands but he knows this isn’t real. He’s only imagining it. 

“I miss you,” He says, and he expects an answer even though he knows it’ll never come. 

“I think I’m safe now,” He whispers, “I think I’m okay. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

They're gone as he blinks and tears fall down his cheeks. He looks around sees the field again. He must look stupid. He turns around and stares at Yuna who’s smiling at him with sorrowful eyes.

“I’m sorry Jungkook,” She says, her voice small as she’s a couple of feet in front of him, “It seems as though right now you’re only able to warp reality through memories. But don’t worry you’ll get better within time.” 

And he hopes so. He doesn’t want to have to remember his pain for him to be able to master his ability. 

— 

“Alright. Let’s begin our focus trining. For this, you will need your partners and a lot of space between pairs. Get into groups and spread out.” 

Everyone does as they’re told. After everyone is spread out, Yuna clones herself and her body is in front of every team. 

“To begin we will do some sparring. Begin by attacking your partner.” 

And then the clones are gone. Jungkook turns to Hoseok and Hoseok turns to Jungkook. They both stand across from each other and as Hoseok lifts upward, Jungkook thinks about a memory. Any. 

His mind wanders to the first festival Jungkook ever got to attend. The opening of the new city street entirely made out of technology. He thinks about the balloons, the lights, and the way the buildings gleamed underneath the moonlight. 

As Hoseok watches Jungkook, everything around him shifts. He widens his eyes as he looks around and even Jungkook does the same. 

“You warped me to a memory?” Hoseok asks, staring at the crowd and the city around him. 

Jungkook shrugs, “It’s the only reality I’m able to create right now.” 

Hoseok smirks and he imagines a dagger of ice. Before Jungkook can register what he’s doing, the dagger appears in his hand and it seems as though even Hoseok is surprised it works. He makes his way towards Jungkook and upon instinct, the world changes. In front of Hoseok, there’s a cement wall. A wall Jungkook made appear. 

Hoseok thinks about making the wall collapse and as he lifts his hand, balls of ice shoot out from his palm, all of them creating holes in the walls. 

“Holy shit!” He screeches, unable to control his sudden rush of adrenaline. 

Jungkook ducks as the balls fly and he widens his eye. What can he do next?

Without thinking, the world around him changes and instead of the festival, a white room appears before him. 

Hoseok gulps. It looks exactly like the room he was trained in at the lab. 

Jungkook takes the chance and he imagines a chair. One pops up and Hoseok falls onto it, a help being released as he does so. He can only stare at Jungkook in both bewilderment and shock. 

Still, Hoseok raises his hands and water spews out, soaking Jungkook’s entire body. Jungkook creates another wall and again the balls of ice fly out from Hoseok’s palm. 

As he focuses on hitting Jungkook, Jungkook focuses on dodging every attack. He creates walls and windows. Does and cars. At one point, he even created his living room. 

Hoseok’s hands spew out ice and water. Waves and flying daggers. Snowflakes fall around them and Jungkook feels it when Hoseok turns their surrounding to ice and then turns it back to normal. 

They keep going until the bell rings and Jungkook snaps out of his thoughts. Hoseok stills and he watches as his surroundings switch back to the field. 

They both watch as the group runs inside for lunch and Yuna watches them both, a grin on her face. 

“You two disappeared for a while,” She crosses her arms over her chest and makes her way towards the building, “I hope you made good progress.” 

Jungkook and Hoseok look a each other, both completely in awe. They just did that. On their own. 

And then they laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook puts on his black sweatpants and one of the red t-shirts he got this morning. His roommate happens to be a guy named Choi Yeonjun. He can create bows and arrows out of gravity. Although he seems really nice, he keeps to himself. He doesn’t speak unless he needs to, and he tries not to disturb Jungkook at all. Jungkook would love a loud annoying younger though. He’s so annoyed of the peace and quiet all the time. He got several years of it and now he’s absolutely sick of it. 

Currently, Yeonjun was playing in the activity floor. It was break hour for another forty minutes so Jungkook decided to take a shower. He had also decided that he wanted to sleep. However, all his thoughts were about the day he was taken. In his mind he recalled the events exactly as he lived them, and the same pain he felt then, was what he felt now. 

His mind traces back to the last time he felt his mothers hand, the last time he felt his fathers lips on his forehead. He remembers the way the red guards had opened the door of his house and how they held some weird piece of paper with Jungkook’s name on it. Jungkook had ran but he didn’t make it past the fire escape. He remembered the way they grabbed his arms and how he kicked and screamed and cried. they didn’t care. 

They didn’t care as they watched him scream for his mother, as they watched him cry for his father. They didn’t care as they tied him into the aircraft and he tried to run back to his family. He thinks about the sudden injection and how it felt like they had sucked all the life out of him. 

They didn’t care then, and they didn’t care now. 

At least the people here do. 

— 

When Jimin wakes up from his nap he expects to see his roommate, Beomgyu. However, he’s nowhere to be found. A part of Jimin is glad the boys gone but he also doesn’t like the silent loneliness in the air. Beomgyu, who’s extremely energetic, was the one to always fill the silence. Now it’s just Jimin and his thoughts.

After what seemed to be hours of talking, Jimin found out that Beomgyu had the ability to create earthquakes and manipulate the Earth. When Jimin told him that he could read his mind he expected the boy to see him differently but instead the boy excitedly asked him to read his mind now. Jimin, who had never received such a reaction, had decided to play with him a little and he made Beomgyu think of whales. Beomgyu only responded with a loud “Woah.” 

Jimin had vaguely remembered Beomgyu mentioning something about activities and break. Thanks to Ryujin’s tour he knows where the activity room is. He decides to get up and he puts on the sneakers that arrived this morning. He makes his way out of the room and bumps into Taehyung who seems to have taken a shower. 

“Oh hi Jimin!” He waves, his lips forming into a boxy smile. 

Jimin waves back but he doesn’t wear as big of a smile as Taehyung. 

“Are you going to the activity floor?” He asks and Jimin simply nods, “Cool! Let’s go together?” 

Jimin doesn’t say anything but he’s soon making his way down to the activity room where he sees Beomgyu surrounded by a group of girls. He doesn’t see him, but Jimin wishes he would. 

“Alright. You wanna play basketball? Soccer?” 

Jimin turns to look at the boy beside him and he shrugs, "Whatever you want to do.” 

Jimin, although he desperately wants to read Taehyung’s mind due to instinct, he figures that would be a huge invasion of his privacy so he tries to think about something else. 

Thankfully, Ryujin and Yeji arrive and they provide the perfect distraction.   
“Basketball? Sweet. Mind if we join?” Ryujin asks and Taehyung simply respond but throwing the basketball her way. 

As they start playing Jimin realizes that Ryujin is fast. Like really fast. 

“Come on, Jimin, catch me if you can.” She teases, blowing past Jimin in a heartbeat. 

Taehyung whines on the other side of the court, “Aw come on! It’s not fair if you use your super speed.” 

Yeji laughs and as Taehyung is distracted Ryujin throws the ball up and it lands in Yeji’s hands. The girl jumps and the ball makes it into the net. Jimin stills and his mouth opens wide. 

They’ve only been playing for twenty minutes and already the girls are beating them by 40. 

Yeji and Ryujin high-five each other and Jimin turns to face Taehyung, confusion completely painting his face. Before Taehyung can say anything, a loud siren rings and the room turns red. 

Yeji and Ryujin look at each other for a few seconds before they begin to gather people up. The sound is loud, and Jimin covers his ears as he huddles close to Taehyung. however, Taehyung doesn’t seem to mind the noise. 

“What’s going on?” He asks Yeji, who’s trying to keep people calm. 

She doesn’t answer but a young girl with red hair does, “It’s an emergency. Someone’s using their abilities in town.” 

Taehyung turns to look at Jimin again just as he students start to run out the door. They follow, not knowing what else to do. 

“Stay in your rooms! Don’t come out until were back!” Is what Ryujin yells as people head upstairs to their rooms. 

As Jimin follows Taehyung, they both get lost in the crowd and have no idea where they're going. They decide to take another flight of stairs but are surprised to see that they've only walked downstairs to the open field. Jimin sees Ryujin and the girl walk into an aircraft that is parked in the middle of the field. 

Taehyung starts running toward the aircraft and Jimin only widens his eyes as he realizes the terrible mistake Taehyung is making. He runs after him but they’ve been spotted. 

“Hey! You two! You’re supposed to be in your rooms!” The voice belongs to a man who’s tall and well-built. 

Taehyung answers for him and Jimin, “We tried to go up but we took these random stairs and we got lost with the crowd.” 

“Forget about it Namjoon. We don't have time.” Yuna looks down at them, “Hurry up and get on.” 

— 

Jimin and Taehyung are given bulletproof vests and they all follow Namjoon as they land. The aircraft is hidden in an old parking garage that hasn’t been used for a long time. 

As they run with Namjoon, Jimin can’t help but gaze at the city. He hasn’t seen one in years. Even with the sunlight the lights on buildings and floating signs are seen. Tall buildings stand over roads with hovering cars and a news cast is being displayed on almost every screen in sight. 

Jimin’s mouth opens wide as he stares. 

“MAN WITH POWERFUL ABILITIES IS STILL ON THE LOOSE.” The headline read. 

“Come on,” Namjoon pushes Jimin forward, “We have to find him.” 

As they run through alleyways and hide from police cars and aircrafts, Jimin can’t keep himself from ignoring the news. 

“Man seems to be a shapeshifter. He has been spotted all over the city and is still on the run.” 

“Jimin, I need you to read someone’s mind for me, okay?” Namjoon is suddenly in front of Jimin, sweat on his brow. 

Jimin just nods, his lips quivering as he stares into Namjoon’s eyes. 

“The nearest police officer, okay? That’s who you’re looking for.” 

Jimin gulps and he nods again. He can feel fear run through him but he does as Namjoon asks and he looks for police officers that are close enough for him to read. 

Meanwhile, Namjoon speaks to Taehyung. 

“Move whatever you can to buy us more time, okay?” 

Taehyung nods. 

As they keep running, Jimin feels something blow past him. He turns to look at Namjoon and sees Ryujin. He’s going to have to get used to her super speed. 

“He’s in the park. They’re going to gun him down.” 

Namjoon stops running and he looks at her with frantic eyes, “Can you take us there?” 

She doesn’t even nod. Instead, she clutches their clothes and then the boys can only feel wind as she runs. Before they know it, they’re at the park. 

Jimin is seriously going to have to get used to that. He doesn’t have time to throw up when Namjoon is running towards the constant changing man running towards the lake. 

Jimin spots a police officer and just like Namjoon said, he reads his mind. 

Kim Seokjin. 27. Escaped. Has been on the arrest list since two days ago. 

With the new information he acquired, he runs to Taehyung and notices that Taehyung is looking through the bushes for the man. 

“Taehyung, you can help him.” Jimin speaks, and he ducks as a bullet flies toward him. 

Taehyung, who’s doing the same, whispers out, “What do you mean?”   
“Teleport us there. Your energy shield can protect him.” 

“Jimin, I don’t think that’s a-”

Suddenly, Yuna’s yelp makes them look out to see that she’s been shot. 

Jimin reaches for Taehyung’s hand and he yells, “Now!”

In seconds, Jimin and Taehyung are in front of the man who has shapeshifter into a tree. Taehyung quickly creates his energy shield and the shape shifter returns to normal. 

“Don’t change again. We’re here to help you.” Is all Jimin says before he’s blasted back by an energy blast directed at them by the red guards. Jimin reaches for the man- Seokjin- and as they land, he quickly stands up and runs. 

Taehyung is moving cars and red guards in the sky but Jimin notices the sweat on his forehead, and the fear in his eyes. With frantic eyes he searches for Namjoon, only to see Ryujin’s body starting to run. Guns are knocked out of the red guards hands by something invisible -Yeji- and Taehyung hides behind trees as he moves guns and hats. Badges lift into the sky and Jimin understands that in this situation there is nothing he can do. 

So he turns to Seokjin and he tightens his grip on his hand. He needs to get him on the aircraft. 

He doesn’t say anything before he starts sprinting towards buildings. He doesn’t know where to go but he knows he needs to keep on going. 

“Where are we going?” Seokjin questions, his voice wavering as they run. 

Jimin huffs out a breath as he turns into a parking garage full of cars, “To safety.” 

He runs through alleyways and runs into streets full of cars. Even though he scrapes his knee against cement as they run through buildings an tunnels, he keeps going. His priority is to get Seokjin to the aircraft. 

Still, all his mind can hear is the stupid broadcast. 

“Super humans are running loose all over the city, some even engaging in battle. Please clear out of the streets for your own safety.” 

Eventually, Jimin sees the aircraft. With Seokjin behind him he runs even faster. He clicks a few buttons and then the aircraft opens. 

“Hurry!” 

And Jimin doesn’t know that even though he’s managed to save Seokjin, Taehyung is now the one who needs saving.


	4. Chapter Four

When everyone got back on the aircraft, Namjoon yelled at Jimin. 

“You should’ve gone to your rooms! Neither of you are ready, and yet you managed to cause mass destruction to the city. We’re going to be hunted now.” He had yelled. 

Yeji had tried calming him down, but even she scolded Jimin. And they were right to. He deserved it. 

When they arrive back to base, Yuna is taken into the infirmary and Namjoon is speaking with Jimin. Everyone asks them questions but Jimin doesn’t feel like answering.

Hoseok appeared before them, worried eyes going from Jimin to Namjoon, “Where’s Taehyung? Didn’t he leave with you guys?” 

Namjoon turns to look at Hoseok, and when he speaks he manages to give Jimin the final blow. 

“Taehyung was taken.”

— 

“Jimin?” 

Jimin turns to face the brunet behind him, and while the male wears a rather pained expression, Jimin’s face is painted with shock. 

“Hmm?”

Jungkook takes a seat beside him and Jimin tries his best to keep himself from reading the brunet’s mind. It’s not easy though. Jimin doesn’t really know how to control his abilities just yet. 

“About Taehyung,” Jungkook begins, “We’ll find him. Namjoon and Yeji, they’re trying their best and-”

Gently, the corners of Jimin’s lips rise slightly, “Thanks Jungkook-ah.” 

Jungkook can't distinguish the feeling that's suddenly filling up in his chest. He isn't good with feelings, especially because he's never been taught anything about human emotion. He wasn't that type of experiment. Not like some of the others. 

Jungkook's eyes widen. 

"Jimin-hyung..." His voice is soft, but by the look on Jimin's face, he knows the boy has already read his mind.

Jimin's face turns sour and although he wants to look away, he freezes and instead intertwines his hands together tightly. He closes his eyes, the painful memories flashing back to him. 

Jungkook wasn't that type of experiment. But Jimin was. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Is all Jimin can manage as his throat goes dry and his nails dig into his hands. 

"I'm sorry, that you had o go through that. I just-" Jungkook stops. He isn't helping anything. 

He stands, unsure of what to do with the thick tension in the air. He shouldn't have said anything-- no, Jimin would've known anyway. Jungkook's legs take off before his mind can think of anything else and he's headed towards the stairs when Yeji and Ryujin appear, their uniforms on, and serious expressions on their faces.

"Jimin, can we talk to you? It's about Taehyung." Ryujin's voice is rough against the soft chatter of those in the cafeteria. 

Jimin stands up immediately, his hands falling to his sides and Jungkook can see his nimble fingers grasping the sides of his pants. Jungkook can see the crescents on the back of his hand, the redness around them. 

The three of them disappear into the elevator, a device no one can use unless they have keycards. 

In the elevator, Jimin's hands are going white from the tight squeezing he's had a habit of doing. Ryujin stands beside him, her lips pursed and her figure straight and almost intimidating. Jimin would be an idiot if he didn't notice her jaw locked, her crossed arms over her chest, and the white flame inside of dark her eyes.

He focuses on Yeji, who seems like she's just had a terrible day. She probably has. After everything that happened, he can't imagine how things must be for them. They probably got in more trouble than he did. 

"Jimin, can we talk to you? It's about Taehyung." Ryujin's voice is rough against the soft chatter of those in the cafeteria. 

Jimin stands up immediately, his hands falling to his sides and Jungkook can see his nimble fingers grasping the sides of his pants. Jungkook can see the crescents on the back of his hand, the redness around them. 

The three of them disappear into the elevator, a device no one can use unless they have keycards. 

In the elevator, Jimin's hands are going white from the tight squeezing he's had a habit of doing. Ryujin stands beside him, her lips pursed and her figure straight and almost intimidating. Jimin would be an idiot if he didn't notice her jaw locked, her crossed arms over her chest, and the white flame inside of dark her eyes.

He focuses on Yeji, who seems like she's just had a terrible day. She probably has. After everything that happened, he can't imagine how things must be for them. They probably got in more trouble than he did. 

The elevator stops and the large silver doors open and Jimin finds himself standing before a large room with people running everywhere, voices everywhere, and high-tech technology in every inch of the place. It looked like something out of a movie. Though, Jimin only remembers the movies he watched as a kid. 

He follows Yeji and Ryujin into a room made out of glass and as they close the door he can’t help himself from looking out. Can they see him? 

“It’s a one-way mirror. They can’t see anything but their own reflection.” Ryujin’s voice suddenly fills the room and Jimin snaps his attention to her. 

She’s taken a seat in front of a large oval table and Yeji follows. Jimin sits across from them, his stomach tightening. 

“Jimin.” Yeji’s soft voice fills the male's ears and Jimin is so glad she’s the one speaking to him, “Very important people are going to start coming in, okay? We’ll explain everything soon but I just want to let you know that you're not in any trouble. What happened to Taehyung isn’t your fault. We let you get on the aircraft, and we didn't give you detailed instructions.” 

Despite her soft tone and her words of comfort, Jimin can’t ignore the thrumming inside of his heart. He not only feels guilty but he's now terrified of what is about to happen. 

Yeji turns to Ryujin, a grin on her face, “Don’t worry about Ryujin. She's only angry because she got in trouble. She won’t bother you.” 

Ryujin snarls as her eyes look at Yeji, but Yeji isn’t nearly as intimidating as Jimin. 

Suddenly, the glass door opens and in walks Namjoon, three men in heavy uniform, the same red-haired girl from yesterday, and a tall and skinny raven-haired girl as well. 

“Shin Ryujin. Hwang Yeji. Your positions.” One of the men in suits takes a seat at the end of the table and the girls mentioned spring up out of their seats. 

“Mentor, sir.” Yeji blurts out. 

“Acting officer.” Ryujin follows, her voice full of bitterness. 

The man gives them a dismissive wave and they sit back down. He has a burn mark on his cheek and it’s hard for Jimin to look at it without nearly gagging. He isn’t very good with blood or injuries. 

As everyone else takes a seat, Namjoon and the two girls stay standing. 

“Your positions.” The man says again and Jimin can see the glimmer of fear in Namjoon’s eyes.

_Who is this guy and why is everyone afraid of him?_

“Commanding officer.” Namjoon spits out and the red-haired girl follows. 

“Acting officer.” Her voice is small and Jimin can see how her hands are intertwined tightly behind her back. 

“Mentor.” The raven-haired female speaks and then they all take a seat. 

And then the man turns to face Jimin. 

“Park Jimin. Mind-reader and unstable scientific experiment,” The man grins and Jimin can see sharp canines as he does so, “Are you aware of why you’re here?”

Jimin shakes his head but he can’t force any words out. His throat is too dry. 

“Jimin, you were apart of the squadron that went out to rescue Kim Seokjin, correct?” 

Jimin nods and his nails dig into his palms. 

“Well, because you were apart of that squadron, you will be apart of this one. You are going to help retrieve Kim Taehyung from a base in northern Jeonju. You are now an acting officer, do you have any questions?” 

Jimin wants to shake his head but he does have questions. Many actually. 

“Uh…” His nails dig deeper, “What’s an acting officer?” 

“An acting officer is someone who goes on missions with squadrons, such as this one. Kim Taehyung’s rescue will lead to more missions that involve rescue and retrieve. He is not the only one that needs help, and his rescue brings us a lot of enemies we must protect ourselves from.” The man's voice is rugged and deep and Jimin finds that it reminds him a lot of his caretaker for half of his life. The scientist in charge of him and his area. 

The man turns to Namjoon, “Kim Namjoon, do you accept him as a member of your squadron?” 

Namjoon’s attention has been on the man the entire time so his answer is rather immediate. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Well,” The man turns back to the frightened male a few feet away from him, “You’ll have to introduce yourself to everyone, then. Let’s begin talking about our course of action.” 

— 

When Jimin returns to his room he stops to stare at Jungkook, who is sitting by his door and reading something. Jimin can’t tell what the book is called and his voice is cutting the silence before he can think about what to say.

“What’s it called?” He asks. 

Jungkook’s neck turns to him and he closes the book by instinct, “The indiscretion of the duchess. It’s a book Lia gave me when I went to visit Yuna. She says it’s her favorite book.” 

Jimin suddenly feels his hands squeeze together as he remembers that Yuna got shot. 

“How is she?” He asks, and Jungkook stands up from the floor. 

“She’s in critical condition. It was good they managed to treat her before she could die out. Chaeryoung did a good job stopping the blood on the aircraft.”

Jimin’s mind flashes back to the madness inside of the aircraft once everyone came back. Chaeryoung, who he now knows is the red-haired girl, was busy trying to help Yuna while blood was painting the floor. Lia, the raven-haired girl, was trying to calm the younger girl down and Jimin was just trying to make sure he didn’t have a heart attack. 

“Will she be okay?” He finds himself asking, a pang of guilt filling his body again. 

Jungkook doesn’t hide the sadness in his eyes, “Hopefully.”

Jimin points at the book, “What’s it about?” 

Jungkook shrugs, “I can’t really read as well as I used to. I’m just trying to piece together sentences.” 

“Well, I should get some sleep.” Jimin blurts out, making Jungkook smile sheepishly. Jimin decides to just walk into his room before it can get to awkward. 

As he enters he doesn't expect Beomgyu to be sitting on _his_ bed with colored pencils scattered over his bedsheets, a coloring book on the boy's lap. 

Beomgyu’s eyes widen, “Hyung, I’m sorry. I just like your mattress better-”

“Why are you coloring?” Jimin can’t help but ask. 

Beomgyu’s hands scratch the back of his neck, “Well, I um, I never really learned how to read.” 

As Jimin doesn’t say anything, Beomgyu’s voice rings out. 

“I was taken when I was 7. My parents didn’t let me go to school because my abilities had already started appearing since I was a kid so…”

Jimin looks at the boys with soft eyes. _7_. He was ripped away from his family and forced to suffer for something he didn’t choose. Something he probably didn’t even want. 

There’s a knock on the door and Jimin is quick to open it and his eyes widen at the sight of Jungkook and Yeonjun. 

“Jung-”

“Beomgyu! Let’s go play basketball? I convinced Jungkook-hyung to play with us!” 

—

When the four reach the court (Beomgyu managed to convince Jimin to play) Yeonjun is already starting to run with the orange ball, Beomgyu chasing after him. Jungkook laughs and he starts running too, his feet bouncing upwards as he runs to catch the ball Yeonjun throws his way. 

Jimin crosses his hands over his chest, “I’m telling you. I don’t know how to play. I don’t even know what basketball really is.” 

Jungkook laughs and as he’s tossing the ball back to Yeonjun, Beomgyu intercepting, he gives Jimin a boyish smile that Jimin can’t deny was adorable. 

“I don’t know how to play either, Jimin. I just accepted Yeonjun’s invitation so I could see you. Come on, play with me.” 

A tinge of red appears on Jimin’s cheeks and he lets the male pull him onto the middle of the court. 

“Start running, Jimin-shi.” 

Jimin laughs and despite the exhaustion he feels, he finds that his laugh is genuine. He’s having fun. Genuinely. 


End file.
